


Dinner With Irene

by fandroid1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gryffindor John Watson, Irene is a Good Friend, Multi, Ravenclaw Sherlock, let's have dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: Irene signs up to help.
Kudos: 8





	Dinner With Irene

"What bothers my favorite Holmes?”  
  
Irene Adler, a brilliant, beautiful and scandalous Slytherin student, settles next to Sherlock at dinner in the Great Hall. She crosses her legs gracefully, indifferent to the stares from the other Ravenclaws around them. Ever since Mycroft has graduated it seemed that she undertake looking after Holmes Junior, whom she actually liked.

“John has a new girlfriend.” Sherlock does not look up from his plate, where he keeps stabbing his food with a fork. 

Irene turns her head towards the Gryffindor table, just in time to catch John Watson kissing the girl beside him. 

Mary Morstan is a popular, tanned, blonde student, a member of the Quidditch team, and known for her vivacious spirit and sense of humor. Pretty much the opposite from Sherlock.

“John will never notice me as long as he’s smitten with her.” Sherlock looks gloomy and morose. 

Irene says nothing, but a week later the obstacle is removed, when John finds his girlfriend in the middle of a public snog with Adler. 


End file.
